Fantasía
by Izumi xdd
Summary: Nuevamente el festival llega a Fairy Tail, como siempre todo es un exito. Luego de celebrarlo la maestra Mavis propone un juego ¿Que pasara?¿Mirajane celosa de Lisanna? ¿Ultear & Jellal casados? -Mal Sumary - Oneshot- LaxusXMirajane- Otra parejas-Ooc


**Espero que les guste , comenze un fic de ellos hace unos días, por ahora dejo este oneshot se me ocurrio y no quería perder la idea.**

**Son parejas clásicas, pero tal vez no amanezcan como esperaban.**

-Dialogo-

_Recuerdo_

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © ****Hiro Mashima**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Fantasía.**

Una vez más fantasía era todo un éxito, el festival a cargo de Fairy Tail que se realizaba cada año. Nuevamente el desfile era un éxito total, hasta los nuevos miembros del gremio, los que se unieron después de la batalla contra los dragones, lo disfrutaban: Jellal junto a Ultear y Meredy se unieron al gremio, además de Rogue quien aceptó la invitación de Gaajel gustoso y Yukino quien también se encontraba feliz de estar en un gremio tan amigable, tan cálido como Fariy tail y ahora formaban parte del festival.

En la primer carro alegórico iban los dragón slayer , Gaajel llevaba un traje de metal en forma de dragon , Natsu uno parecido pero el de él era rojo, Wendy llevaba un pequeños vestido con escamas ,Laxus un traje dorado, muy serio sin embargo parecía disfrutarlo, su ultimo fantasía fue uno muy triste pero inolvidable pare el, finalmente rogué llevaba un traje en forma de un dragón negro.

Le seguía Titania mientras danzaba con las espadas junto a Meredy quien usaba quien usaba sus espadas maguitly sodom , ambas llevaban trajes muy extravagantes, por no decir reveladores.

En otra veían Ultear & Jellal quienes hacían fuegos artificiales con sus mágicas.

-¡Mystogan!- Gritaban, las fangirls de Jellal, quien usaba la identidad de Mystogan para no ser arrestado.

Ultear por otro lado, fue perdonada al unirse a Fairy Tail y hacer ese gran sacrificio al salvar a muchos magos, dando a cambio su vida. ¿Cómo sobrevivió? Estando a punto de morir, fue aceptada en Fairy tail, como último deseo, al ser marcada Mavis curo sus heridas dándole una nueva oportunidad.

Luego estaba la carrosa de los Strauus, Lisanna al igual que su hermana se había vuelvo muy popular en las revistas de los magos, ambas usando lindos trajes bailaban a la gran bestia, quien era Elfman.

Al final la bella noche, los magos regresaron cansados al gremio, la mayoría se retiraba a sus a sus respectivos ahogares, por otro lado un pequeño grupo se quedaba a celebrar el éxito, incentivados por Natsu y Erza se quedaron en el gremio.

-¡Laxus, mis mejillas!- Se quejaba Lisanna, mientras el dragón slayer del rayo, jugaba con ella.

Durante su búsqueda de poder, Laxus consideraba a todo el gremio una bola de perdedores sin embargo Lisanna, siempre le pareció tierna era una de las pocas que lograban hacerlo sonreír.

-¿Laxus y Lisanna?- Murmuraban Ultear y Meredy desde otro lado del gremio- El no es un poco mayor para ella.

-De hecho Laxus tiene 23 y Lisanna 17, son solo 6 años – Comento Erza, mientras les traiga un trago.

-Cierto, después de todo Jellal es 7 años mayor que tu-Dijo Meredy guiñándole el ojo a una muy sonrojada caballera.

-¡La edad es lo de menos!- Exclamo algo nerviosa la pelirroja.

-¿De qué hablan?- Pregunto Mirajane, quien se acercaba.

-Mira-san, ¿Qué piensas de Laxus como tu cuñado?- Meredy fue directo al grano.

-¿Laxus ?- Se confundió un poco , ¿Laxus y Lisanna? Pero él la había besado en la isla Tenrou , hace siete años y durante el Daimatou Enbu había sucedido de nuevo y Erza los había pillado.-No…

-¡Mira-nee!- Lisanna llamo a su hermana, ella volteo a observarla – ¡Vamos a hacer algo divertido!

Todos se acercaron a Lisanna, eran un total de 15 personar , ellos eran : Laxus, Lisanna, Mirajane, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Juvia, Lucy ,Ultear, Rogue, Gaajel ,Meredy , Yukino, Jellal y Levy. Entonces Lisanna comenzó a explicar un juego de botellas borrachas , era simple giraban la botella y el que cayera en pico recibía un reto del que callera en bote.

-¡Yo también juego!- Mavis apareció de la nada, asustando a Meredy y Ultear, quienes aún no se acostumbraban a la idea que la primera maestra, sea una fantasma y mas aunque sea una antigua amiga de Zeref.- Hagamos lo más divertido, Mirajane , Lisanna traigan el sake.

En ese momento a la mente de Gray y Natsu llegaron los recuerdos de la última vez que vieron a Erza, Lucy, Levy y Juvia ebrias, esa noche fue algo aterradora, pero antes de que protestaran las susodichas ya estaban con las botellas en manos.

-¡Bien a comenzar!- Erza tomo la iniciativa, girando una botella vacia.

_Que juvia bese a gray-sama_-Pensaba cierta peli azul, al ver que el pico de la botella la señalaba y el bote hacia Lisanna.

-mmmmm- Lisanna lo medito un poco, mientras bebía un poco de saque -¡Juvia te reto a contarnos que sucedió en tu cita a escondidas con Lyon de Lamia Scale!

-¿E-h?- Juvia se ruborizo en un isntante, ella acepto salir con Lyon-sama solo para que dejara en paz a Juvia, Juvia amaba a Gray-sama, pero ahora el miraba a Juvia sorprendido.- J-uvia…

-¿Saliste con ese bastardo?- Gray estaba ligeramente celoso,sin embargo no lo admitiría.

-Gray, te dije que ese tipo te atrasaría – Comento Loke quien se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Loke?- Pregunto Lucy, ¿Qué clase de espíritu era, siempre iba al mundo humano cuando quería?-Pero…

-Tranquila, estoy con mi magia aquí- Respondió, mientras observaba a Meredy – No sabía que el gremio, tenía nuevas magas tan bellas.

-¡Aléjate!- Ultear y Jellal cubriendo a Meredy de la vista del león, este bufo

Juvia giro nuevamente la botella , luego de explicar que no hizo nada, esta vez señalo a Jellal y el que mandaba era Laxus.

-¿Qué relación tienes con Ultear?

Erza comenzó a observar a ambos, ¿Siete años conviviendo juntos? Eso era muy sospechoso.

-Bueno…. Veras- Jellal trago grueso, si bien era novio de Erza ella le daba mucho miedo – Cuando Ultear quiso adoptar a Meredy….

-No me digas que…- Mirajane, quien también veía estaba algo emocionada

-Estamos casados… Comento cubriéndose tras la maga del tiempo, quien resultaba ser su esposa.-Pero juro que no hemos hecho nada, solo fue para la adopción.

Erza tenía una mirada asesina contra su novio, sin embargo la botella continuo moviéndose estaba feliz de Loke para Levy.

-¡Besa a gaajel!

-¿Eh?- Levy estaba roja, no quería hacerlo, bueno en verdad si pero le daba vergüenza.

-Levy-chan que esperabas- Lucy ya estaba bajo los efecto del alcohol, claro si estaba compartiendo Natsu con Lisanna, estba muy mal

El dragón Slayer del fuego estaba abrazado de ambas, mientras que Juvia estaba al lado de Gray, Erza al lado de Meredy y Ultear que cubrían a un aterrorizado Jellal, Levy, Gaajel, Yukino y Rogue les seguían, Yukino y Rogue también se besaban mientras Mavis sonreía

-Bueno jóvenes ya asegure el futuro del gremio, me voy a dormir

La maestra se fue tranquila al ver el estado deplorable de los jóvenes, la mayoría estaban ebrios, excepto Laxus, quien bebía casi siempre y a Mira, quien fue la que menos tomo.

-Laxus….- Ultear se colgaba del brazo del rubio- Quiero decirle que me sentí muy atraía hacia usted, Cuando peleo contra Jura, sentía que mis piernas flaqueaban.

Si , ella estaba ebria , por otro lado Loke besaba a Meredy, Jellal y Erza tambien. Lisanna y Lucy se peleaban por Natsu.

-¡Prometió casarse conmigo!¡Es mío!- La albina tomaba del brazo al pelirosa

-Pero moriste ¡Natsu es mío!- Grito la rubio jalando a Natsu contra su pecho, el dragon slayer se asfixiaba en sus grandes pechos.

Juvia, gritaba que amaba a Gray y este sorprendentemente también gritaba que amaba a "Juvia-sama", Gaajel y Levy solo se abrazaban, pero ambos estaban muy sonrojados, querían mas pero con todos ellos presentes, no se podía. Rogue tenía a Yukino sobre sus piernas, ambos se volvieron pareja al unirse a Fairy Tail, sin embargo eran muy tímidos como para demostrarse aprecio.

-Creo que deberíamos separarlos – Comento Mira al lado del rubio, quien se burlaba de la situación de sus compañeros – Esto terminara muy mal.

-Jaja, no – contra dijo Laxus, tratando de separar a Ultear, quien gritaba lo sexy que era, el ego del rubio subió

-Pareces disfrutarlo- Mira conservaba la sonrisa, sin embargo le molestaba un poco.

-No debemos arruinar los planes de la maestra y el abuelo – Dijo levantándose –Te invito a cenar- le extendió su mano, la albina sonriendo asintiendo.

Entrelazaron los dedos, dejando atrás a todo el gremio. La idea original era ir a un restaurant, pero a las 2 de la mañana no había ningún lugar, optaron por regresar al gremio en el segundo piso las parejas que se disgustaban mutuamente iban rumbo a los dormitorios, Mira quiso detenerlas peor Laxus se lo impidió.

-Me preocupa Lisanna- Dijo mientras el rubio cocinaba.

-Si, tu pequeña hermana

-Últimamente estas muy interesado en ella – Realmente le molestaba que se meta con su pequeña hermana.

-No te dije nada sobre tu cita con Fried – Dijo Laxus

-Solo fui por cumplir, te lo dije antes .Nunca tuve una relación con el.-Ambos escondían un secreto, una aventura ocultad desde hace mucho. Sin embargo preferían su amistad a tener algo más.

- También dijiste que era un tipo de peor, nunca te enamorarías de mi…

-En ese entonces era un idiota…- Mira escondió su vista recordando un poco.

_-¡Lisanna!- Gritaba desconsolada, su hermana murió hace apenas un semana pero para ella eran años, años de dolor._

_-Preciosa ¿Por qué tan triste? Yo puedo animarte- un tipejo se acercaba a ella._

_-Piérdete imbécil- Sus piernas tambaleaban, ni siquiera podía defenderse sola._

_-Me gustan las chicas malas._

_No podía defenderse, estaba sola en un bar de mala muerte y a punto de ser violada…¿Qué más le podría salir mal? Su alma estaba podrida, sus ganas de vivir se fueron con su hermana._

_-¿Qué demonios haces acá?- Esa voz , alzo la mirada al notar al nieto del maestro ayudándola- ¿Aprecias tu vida?- Pregunto mientras cargaba a Mira._

_-No lo entenderías…. Lisanna está muerta._

_-Sí, luego sigues tú y finalmente el imbécil de Elfman – Sonrió mientras notaba el rostro lleno de rencor de Mira- odio a las personas débiles, no son más que un estorbo pero los cobardes como tú no son más que escoria Mirajane._

_-¡Cállate!- Sentía las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas._

_-Tu hermana, me caía muy bien…_

_-Tengo miedo…- Susurro escondiéndose en el pecho del rubio._

_-El miedo es para los débiles, pero al menos esta noche no tienes que temer…._

_¿Me protegerás?- pensó, mientras él la llevaba a quien sabe dónde, pero se sintió segura._

-Tu abuelo quiere bisnietos- comento, probando lo que acaba de cocinar el dragón slayer.

-Tendrá mucho niños en el gremio después de hoy – dijo sin tomarle importancia – El abuelo.

-¿Te da nostalgia este día?- Pregunto, era fantasía el día que el traiciono el gremio, el día que ataco a sus compañeros que casi mata a su abuelo, el día que lo decepciono.

-Gracias…- fue todo lo que dijo, mientras se levantaba.

_Aquel día hace un año, su pelea con Natsu y Gaajel terminaba en su derrota, Evergreen , Bickslow y Fried eran atendidos por el gremio. El los obligo a atacar a sus amigos, en su búsqueda de poder. ¿Sentía remordimiento?_

_Siempre recordaba con nostalgia fantasía pero ahora no era así…_

_-Te vas tan pronto…_

_-No quiero presenciar el desfile –Soltó molesto mientras terminaba de empacar sus cosas._

_-Deberías ir a verlo- La albina le sonrió, mientras este se iba._

Mira lo siguió, sentía mucho sueño lo notaba pensativo, era extraño no querer admitir algo que sentía, pero esa noche era fantasía…

-En ese tiempo te dije que nunca me fijaría en alguien como tu…pero ahora realmente quiero un esposo como tú.

-¿Qué?- ¿Cuándo menciono algo sobre casarse?- Mirajane…

- No creo que sea el alcohol, pero

Ella lo beso, cerrando su habitación. Una noche de fantasía iniciaba

(...)

-Luce… te amo tanto – Un somnoliento dragón slayer , abrazaba a quien tenía a su costado.- Fue una buena noche…

El pelirosa comenzaba a besar el cuello de su pareja para levantarla, pero sintió sudar frio al sentir otro bulto a su lado.

-¿L-isanna?- Natsu sabía que la había cagado totalmente.

-¿Natsu-sama?- Creo que había un error.

-¡¿Yukino?!- Grito aterrorizado ¿Qué demonios paso anoche?

-Jellal, no hagas tanto ruido- Pidio, la otra chica al lado de Natsu- ¿Tu no eres Jellal?

-Erza….

-¡NATSU!

(…)

-Juvia…- Gray llamaba a su novia, tenía que irse antes que notaran lo que paso- Juvia, vamos…

-No fastidies- Respondió una voz distinta a la de la peliazul.

-¿Juvia?

-¿Gray?- Pregunto volteando a ver al alquimista de hielo –No me jodan….

-¡Ultear!- De todas las personas ¿Por qué Ultear?- ¿Dónde carajos esta Juvia?

-¿Meredy?

Ambos se levantaran y comenzaron a buscar a Juvia & Meredy. Ultear entro a uno de los cuartos, notando a su hija al lado de cierlo espíritu celestial.

-Buenos días suegrita- Saludo Loke, mientras se acurrucaba

-Te faltara vida para arrepentirte….

El poder mágico de Ultear se incrementaba. Mientras que Loke traba de regresar al mundo de los espíritus, pero mientras tuviera el lazo sensorial con Meredy , estaba atado a ella.

(…)

-Enana, levántate – Dijo el metalero levantándose – No quiero que Droy y Jett estén mordiéndome la mañana .

-¿Gaajel-kun? ¿Dónde esta Gray-sama?- Pregunto Juvia tapándose con las sabanas

-¡Mierda! ¿Dónde está mi enana?- Gaajel salió corriendo en búsqueda de la peliazul

¿Algo andaba mal? ¿Las copas se le pasaron un poco no?

En el pasillo de los dormitorios….

-¡Levy!- Gritaba Gaajel, detrás de él salía Juvia

Por otro lado Loke salía encuerado, seguido por uan furiosa Ultear.

-¡Que escandalo es este!- Grito Jellal saliendo de la habitación

-¡El Y MEREDY!- Grito Ultear

Ambos se disponían a acabar a Loke, ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocar a su angelita? Los gritos de Gaajel levantaron a todos, de una habitación salió Erza, con un Natsu desangrado y con Yukino atrás.

-¡¿Jellal?!- grito Tiania furiosa.

-¿Erza? – El mago se paró en seco al escuchar la voz de la Scarle – Amor…

-¡Liberación segundo origen! ¡Armadura Nakagami! –Grito y se lanzo contra su novio, al ver a Lucy & Lisanna salir de su habitación

-¡LEVY!- Gaajel , estaba desesperado, entonces Levy salió junto a Rogue-¡MOCOSO!

-No es lo que piensas Gaajel – Rogue retrocedió al ver al dragón slayer del mtal furioso

-¡RUFGIDO DEL DRAGON DE METAL!

.

.

(…)

-Parece que mi plan tuvo éxito tercero – Comento Mavis ya en el gremio, viendo cómo se destruía por completo los dormitorios.

-Viejo, asi que fue tu idea- Laxus bajaba del segundo piso.

-¿LAXUS?- Grito Makarow al ver que su nieto , había pasado la noche solo- ¡Primera me dijo que me haría bisabuelo!

-Calla viejo- Grito molesto el dragon slayer- No pueden manipular lo que haga con mi vida

-Pero se estás haciendo viejo – Lloriqueo el maestro.

-Abuelo, yo también me molestare mucho con usted- Dijo Mirajane. Bajando tras Laxus- Creo que el gremio pagara las reparaciones de los dormitorios

-¿Abuelo?- Pregunto Makarow confundido

-Mis planes siempre son éxito tercero- La primera sonreía al ver al futuro maestro al lado de Mirajane, cogidos de las manos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No se ustedes pero me rie mientras lo escribia, ojala les guste :3**

**Izumi xdd **


End file.
